Carmesí
by Scripturiens
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos destinados a conocerse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia. El hilo puede estirarse o enredarse, pero nunca se va a romper. [Escrito para el reto de Ahiru-san en el foro "Proyecto 1-8"][AU]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, 02 habría sido muy, _muy_ distinto.

 **Notas:** A petición de la retadora, esta historia hace alusión a la canción _Choose Me_ , de Vocaloid. Sé que debo muchos retos, pero a veces uno no puede controlar al corazón, y debe escribir cuando puede, no cuando quiere.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene al menos una escena explícita. Leer a discreción.

* * *

Para Ahiru-san, ojalá esos dos años hayan valido la espera.

* * *

 _._

 _akai ito: red string_

 _._

La conoció en un día lluvioso, en una estación de tren. Era un martes. Ishida Yamato esperaba sentado en una silla plástica, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una pierna cruzada sobre su rodilla. Traía audífonos puestos y escuchaba una estación de música alternativa mientras mataba el tiempo. Las pantallas anunciaban claramente que el siguiente _JR Tokaido Shinkansen_ venía en exactamente dieciséis minutos y él suspiró; esas cosas nunca mentían. Sus dedos se movían al compás de la música, _uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres_ ; abrió un ojo azul brillante, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas.

La miró desde lejos, su brillante cabellera rojiza separándola del resto de los transeúntes mientras desmontaba del tren. Cargaba dos maletas consigo y Yamato se puso de pie, colgando sus auriculares del cuello para saludarla, alzando sus manos para ayudar con una de sus maletas. Takenouchi Sora sonrió ampliamente al verlo, saludando con una mano y luego señalando a alguien, una pequeña castaña que caminaba a su lado, y que él juraría no haber visto antes.

—¡Yamato! —Sora saludó, efusiva—. ¿No esperaste mucho, o sí?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho —dijo, simplemente—. ¿Qué tal Kioto?

—Espléndido —Sora dijo, pasando su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Ella es _Mimi_ , Yamato-kun. ¿Te hablé de ella, no?

Yamato estaba preparado para sonreír; no era la primera amiga de Sora que tenía que conocer pero la castaña, que de cerca era aún más pequeña de lo que había creído inicialmente, lo miró de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja. Él, un poco indignado y confundido, imitó su acción.

—Eres muy alto —suspiró finalmente, luego mirando a Sora—. ¿No te cansas de verlo hacia arriba?

Sora rio y Yamato miró de nuevo a la castaña, quién traía una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que era una amiga de la infancia de su novia, una chica simpática que parecía tener las historias más extrañas e interesantes de su grupo de amistades, aunque nunca la había visto en persona. Se encontraron en Kioto, mientras Sora visitaba a su padre y a último momento le había anunciado que venía de regreso acompañada. Él no la cuestionó, hasta ahora.

—Tachikawa-san —saludó con una fina sonrisa—. Al fin puedo poner un rostro al infame nombre.

—¿Infame? —pareció considerarlo, luego suspiró—. Supongo que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Temo preguntar qué te ha dicho Sora de mí.

—Exageran, ambos. No he dicho nada, Mi.

— _Mm-hm_ — la castaña dijo, pasando a lado de ambos, cargando sus propias maletas—. Así como no me has dicho _nada_ de Ishida-san, ¿no?

Los dejó con esa sonrisa sobre el hombro, su cabello largo rebotando con cada paso que daba, alejándose más de ellos dos. Yamato, con sus zafiros afilados en contraste, parpadeó, tratando de deshacerse de los puntos de luz en su mirada, como si hubiese visto directo a un flash.

—¿Qué te parece? —Sora le preguntó al rubio, prendiéndose de su brazo—. ¿Acaso no es linda?

Él frunció el ceño, ignorando la manera en que la castaña movía sus caderas de lado a lado, enfocándose en el calor de la mano de Sora sobre su antebrazo.

—Es …peculiar —concedió—, ¿cuánto tiempo se queda?

Sora, si acaso era posible, sonrió más.

—Se muda de regreso a Tokio —dijo—. ¿No es genial?

Yamato no supo qué más decir.

.

 _I am losing myself._

.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, acobijando la ciudad con una manta cálida y brillante. El cielo, azul como solo en verano, estaba despejado, con nubes pasando lenta y perezosamente. Yamato se recostó en la banca, pasándose una toalla por la nuca mientras sus ojos seguían la pequeña bola.

—Es _impresionante_ —dijo un joven a su lado. Era rubio, como él, aunque algo más fino y delgado. Sus ojos eran aún más claros que los suyos.

—Su equipo fue campeón durante la secundaria —Yamato contestó, volteando para ver a su hermano menor—, ¿qué esperabas?

Takaishi Takeru, quién nunca perdía una oportunidad de lucirse, sonrió.

—No me refería a Sora —dijo, mostrando sus blancos dientes—. Ni al tenis, la verdad.

Yamato hizo una mueca, dejando su toalla sobre su hombro mientras tomaba su bote de agua, llevándolo a su boca. En la cancha, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraban Sora y Mimi, terminando un partido que había comenzado como dobles antes de que Yamato se aburriera. Takeru simplemente aprovechaba la oportunidad para sentarse a ver a las dos atractivas señoritas correr con las piernas al descubierto.

—Creí que tenías novia —Yamato dijo secamente, llamando la atención de su ensimismado hermano menor.

—Tenía —dijo el rubio—. En un lejano pasado, Yamato.

—Creo recordar que dijiste que no querías saber nada de relaciones —continuó, escéptico.

—He cambiado de opinión —Takeru contestó con un suspiro—. Cuando las oportunidades se presentan … lo menos que puedes hacer, es _tomarlas_.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Sora pedir tiempo y alejarse, agitando la mano hacia ellos. Él devolvió el saludo, volteando hacia arriba cuando la castaña se acercó a su banca. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, el bochorno del sol y el ejercicio claro en su rostro y pecho. El viento movía lo que podía de su cabello (aquello que no estaba pegado a su piel por el sudor), y el revuelo de su minúscula falda. Aquello, en especial, lo hizo volver a coger el bote.

—¿No vuelven a jugar?—preguntó, tomando su toalla y secándose el rostro, nuca y pecho.

—No podría dejar sin conclusión su partido—Takeru dijo, casualmente ladeando su cabeza—. Tan sólo de verlas ya estoy acalorado.

La castaña rodó sus ojos, tirándole su toalla y acercándose por un bote con agua.

—Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?

—Creo que quisiste decir _encantador_ pero entiendo, a esta hora cuesta mucho pensar.

Mimi rio, tirando agua de su bote hacia el joven rubio y salpicando un poco a Yamato, quién sólo suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente ante sus acciones. Desde que se había mudado, Mimi había pasado a monopolizar su tiempo con Sora, alegrando y desesperándolo a iguales partes. Sonrió al ver a Sora volver, alzando una ceja, curioso al verla con su teléfono en mano.

—Debo irme—dijo, metiendo sus cosas en el bolso, colgando la toalla de su cuello—. Mamá necesita que la ayude esta noche en la escuela.

—¡Sora!—Mimi se quejó al escucharla, parando su guerra de agua con Takeru—. Creí que esta noche saldríamos.

—Lo lamento, Mi—la pelirroja se disculpó, sonriendo tenuemente—. Algo se presentó, ya sabes cómo es mamá. Vayan sin mí, yo los alcanzaré.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh vamos, Yamato—Sora dijo—, no tienen ningún problema yendo sin mí, ¿o sí?

—No, pero…

—Pero nada. Yo llegaré un poco después, eso es todo.

Se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, al que Takeru protestó abiertamente, anunciando que también partía. Ambos se fueron direcciones opuestas, dejando un silencio cálido mientras recogían el resto de las cosas que Takeru y Sora habían dejado. Mimi le dio una sonrisa de lado, resignada.

—Supongo que nos toca esperarla —alzó su bolso—. Podemos comer algo, mientras tanto.

—Claro —dijo, no queriendo mencionar que pensaba que, sin Sora, no tenían mucho que decirse. Yamato se colocó sus lentes oscuros, mirándola sobre el hombro—. ¿Nos vamos?

 _._

 _The more I see her, the more my heart is drawn to her._

 _._

Era extraño, como pasaban las cosas. Unos meses después de su mudanza a Tokio, Tachikawa Mimi era prácticamente una extensión de la relación Ishida-Takenouchi. Su apartamento quedaba más cerca de Yamato que de Sora, por lo que usualmente, iban juntos la mitad del camino, pasaba dejándola por su apartamento, y tomaba el tren al suyo. Las primeras veces había sido algo incómodo y aburrido, siendo honestos. Sin Sora para limar cualquier aspereza, contestaban en monosílabos y asintiendo con la cabeza, negando con la mano, pretendiendo que no tenían problema con incluir al otro en su vida.

Pero lo extraño se volvió habitual, y ninguno supo en qué momento cambió a ir riendo con ella, desviándose a hacer alguna vuelta, parando por un café camino a casa. Mimi se despedía alzando una mano, sonriendo ampliamente; a veces lo empujaba con su hombro. Yamato sólo asentía, rodaba los ojos, se iba con un _'adiós'_ colgando de la lengua.

Traía las uñas ovaladas, pintadas en lo que ella llamaba un _francés permanente_. Mucho más elegante que el normal, según ella. A Yamato le gustaba su simpleza, lo suave del color. Pensaba que le iba muy bien el rosa, pero no se lo decía.

—¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? —preguntó.

Yamato alzó la mirada, cuadrando sus hombros y dejando uno subir y caer en un movimiento casual.

—Va bien, supongo —dijo—, ha sido una colaboración interesante. Pero, no sé si estamos listos para tomarlo en serio.

—Seguro que sí —Mimi dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya—. Son mejores de lo que crees, Yama.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su mano, suave sobre la suya. Luego alzó la mirada y ella, al verlo, y al ver dónde estaba su mano, se tornó un suave color rosa, avergonzada. Retiró su mano de inmediato y él sintió que se le aceleró el corazón, sólo un poco, sólo un segundo.

—Veremos qué pasa —cerró la mano en un puño, ocupando sus labios en su té, ya frío, y evitando verla a los ojos.

 _._

 _Whose shadow do you see inside me?_

 _._

La observaba desde su lugar en el sillón, distraído. Sus manos se movían con elegancia, con una gracia verdaderamente fascinante y su rostro, tan sereno en concentración, la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que inicialmente había creído. Nunca le había llamado la atención el _ikebana_ , pero siempre le había gustado ver a Sora practicarlo. Había, en alguna ocasión, visto a Takenouchi Toshiko hacerlo, y había sido una experiencia surreal: le hacía sentirse torpe, tosco, como un intruso en su propio cuerpo.

Era similar, de cierta manera, a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba muy cerca de Mimi. Hiperconsciente, hipersensible, hiperdespierto. Todo, un poco más de lo normal. Aún recordaba su mano sobre la suya, y lo electrizante que era su tacto. La idea le provocaba escalofríos (y algo de nauseas), cuando lo pensaba.

—¿Sucede algo? —Sora dijo tras varios minutos de silencio, sin mover su mirada del arreglo de gerberas que tenía en frente.

—No … ¿por qué?

—Llevas un rato viéndome —Sora contestó, una sonrisa jugando a escaparse de sus labios—. Parece que quisieras decirme algo.

Yamato ladeó su cabeza, ofreciéndole la sonrisa que nunca debió faltarle.

—No pasa nada —le dijo—, me gusta verte trabajar, es todo.

Sora, con sus mejillas tintadas de rosa, le pasó una mirada antes de devolverse a sus flores. Había algo peculiar en la manera en que la miraba, como si pensara en algo, o alguien más. En el momento en que lo pensó se detuvo, pausando en su trabajo y viéndolo de nuevo, ahora con incertidumbre. Yamato miraba la pantalla de su celular distraído, lejos de ella.

—¿Yamato-kun?

—¿Hmm?

Sora sacudió su cabeza, suavemente. Le sonrió.

—¿Podrías pasarme esos listones? —dijo, apuntando hacia la mesa a su izquierda. Yamato se levantó, deslizando su móvil en su bolsillo y le alcanzó la pequeña caja, viéndola por unos segundos más antes de acercarse a besarla.

—Me voy —murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Por supuesto —se detuvo en la puerta y, en un arrebato poco característico de sí, volvió a ella, despidiéndose con un beso largo y suave—. Buenas noches—murmuró.

Ató el listón blanco al arreglo que había terminado, cortando las puntas deshilachadas. Puso su mano en la mesa, descansando su barbilla sobre su otra mano, pensando en la suavidad de sus labios hasta llegada la noche.

 _._

 _He was my friend's lover._

.

El lugar tenía un aroma fuerte a café, cocoa y cardamomo. Se sentaron lejos de la ventana para evitar que el reflejo de la luz solar molestara sobre la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Mimi mezclaba su bebida con una elegante cucharita plateada, el mango largo y fino decorado con flores hechas al repujado. Al otro lado de la mesa, el pelirrojo alzaba la mirada cada cierto tiempo, divertido.

—Te desharás en suspiros —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que pregunte o que siga ignorándolo?

Mimi frunció el ceño, pausando en su trivial tarea para ofrecerle una mirada de desdén, torciendo sus finos labios.

—Sigue ignorándome —le dijo tras un momento, luego volvió a suspirar—. En eso estoy yo también.

Izumi Koushiro, quién nunca había sido acusado de ser particularmente intuitivo con las mujeres, frunció su ceño. Alzó su barbilla, observando a Mimi a través de ojos grises, fríos y prácticos.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó tentativamente. Mimi sonrió, y tras años de amistad, seguía pensando que era su mejor característica, esa sonrisa.

—No es nada, ya se me pasará.

El pelirrojo asintió y, lentamente volvió su atención hacia el monitor frente a él. Mimi tenía un libro abierto, una libreta de apuntes, una pluma y su celular. Jugueteó con él un rato, hizo una mueca y lo puso de vuelta sobre la mesa, pantalla abajo.

—¿Koushiro?

—¿Sí, Mimi-chan?

—Creo que me gusta alguien.

Detuvo su tecleo, alzando una ceja gruesa.

—¿Y…?

—Y nada —Mimi resopló—. Y _nada_ , Kou.

—¿Mimi…?

—Creo que pediré pastel de chocolate. Es uno de _esos_ jueves, ¿no te parece?

El pelirrojo sólo supo asentir. Definitivamente, comprender a las mujeres nunca iba a ser un talento suyo, en especial si esta era Mimi.

 _._

 _My world is entirely getting filled with you._

 _._

Se encontraron por accidente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo llamaría así. Las calles de la ciudad estaban concurridas, el tráfico era espantoso. Llovía mucho y ella no llevaba paraguas; era uno de esos días. Mimi esperaba a la orilla de un edificio, su espalda pegada a la pared para evitar lo peor de la lluvia. Su ropa se había mojado un poco, su cabello también. Tocaba la punta de su pie (en aquellas botas _divinas_ que apenas había logrado sacar de la caja), y traía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Él se detuvo por inercia, casi como si hubiese sentido que lo miraban, pero Mimi agachaba su cabeza, viendo su teléfono. Pensó en enviarle un texto, o llamarla. Decir algo como _'hey, ¿necesitas compañía?'_ o _'vamos, te llevo'_ , pero la verdad es que no haría ninguna de las dos. Cruzó la calle, alzando su paraguas y viéndola hacia abajo.

—Lloverá toda la semana —anunció en forma de saludo—. Lo anunciaron en las noticias.

Dio un pequeño salto, sosteniendo su móvil a su pecho. Al verlo, le pareció que sus ojos brillaron por un momento, pero no supo si era tan sólo lo que quería ver. Mimi soltó una sonrisa cansada, viéndole hacia arriba.

—No veo las noticas —dijo, separándose de la pared—. Es muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

—Es para estar preparado —él dijo, torciendo la boca.

—No se puede estar preparado para todo, Yamato-kun —dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última sílaba de su nombre, alzando su voz un octavo—. ¿Me llevas?

—A donde quieras —contestó, muy tarde reparando en sus palabras. La sonrisa de Mimi se suavizó, y alzó la capucha de su abrigo para cubrir su rostro.

—A casa estaría bien.

En el espacio bajo su paraguas, sus hombros casi se tocaban. Yamato trataba de ignorar las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que su proximidad le causaban, pensando en la lista de pendientes que tenía y las cosas que Sora le había pedido que recogiera de camino a su apartamento. Titubeó un segundo antes de sacar su teléfono y escribir un mensaje de texto.

 ** _Algo surgió y debo ir a casa. Pasaré mañana al salir._**

—¿No te atraso? —Mimi preguntó. Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—No —dijo, con la seriedad que era de esperarse de él—. Creo que es un buen día para pasar en casa. Sora tiene planes, ahora que estás muy ocupada para visitarnos, tiene más amigas llenando tu lugar.

—¿Qué es esto, Ishida-san, extrañándome? —Mimi se tocó el pecho, una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios rosa—. Estoy halagada.

—Es el silencio —Yamato contestó, su voz seca y fría, aunque había una distintiva curva en sus labios—. Ha habido mucha _paz_ , sólo por eso lo he notado. Inoue no es tan … agresiva, como tú.

La castaña chocó su hombro contra él, riendo.

—Vamos, admítelo —Mimi se burló—. Te hago _falta_.

—Es más un reflejo, estoy seguro.

—Tu sinceridad me conmueve —Mimi rodó sus ojos—. Pasaré a verlos esta semana. _Claramente_ , me necesitan por ahí.

 _._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _._

—Es un pesado, te digo. A veces, no sé cómo lo soporto.

—El amor hace cosas extrañas en las personas —Sora dijo simplemente, ojeando una revista con interés. Su amiga se tornó un gracioso color carmín, indignada.

—¿Amor? Sí, claro. No lo creo —dijo entre pucheros—, es más como un capricho, o una _enfermedad_.

Sora rio, posando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—Inoue Miyako, eres una _exagerada_.

—Vamos, Sora, tú lo has visto —la chica dijo, tirando su largo cabello violeta hacia atrás—. Es como salir con un adolescente. Todo lo quiere, todo lo puede _, todo, todo, todo…_

—Te encanta —Sora dijo, y Miyako abrió la boca, no dijo nada, y la cerró de golpe. Se tocó la sien con una mano, suspirando.

—Y me encanta. Es increíble, debo estar loca.

—Nos pasa a todos —Sora dijo—. Es lo más normal.

—No a ti —Miyako dijo con resentimiento, y un deje de envidia sana—. Ishida-san es _perfecto_ y mayor, y maduro … tienes tanta suerte.

—Mm-hm…

Sus dedos tocaban la esquina de su revista, distraída. Pensar en Yamato, aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, aún le causaba mariposas en el estómago. No era mucho de traerlo al tema y, como él, era bastante privada con sus cosas, pero no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa, solo un poco, cuando alguien más hablaba de él. Especialmente de él siendo _suyo._

—A propósito, ¿dónde está él? —Miyako continuó de repente—. Pensé que venía en camino.

Sora sacó su móvil para llamarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar un mensaje suyo.

 ** _Algo surgió y debo ir a casa. Pasaré mañana al salir._**

—Oh —dijo—. Parece que no vendrá.

—¿Qué? —dijo Miyako, indignada—. ¡Pero si lo esperábamos! Qué pesado.

—Debe estar ocupado —Sora le restó importancia, cerrando la revista de una buena vez—. Su proyecto está absorbiendo más tiempo de lo que anticipamos, es todo.

—Sus compromisos contigo también son importantes, Sora —la pelivioleta dijo tras una pequeña pausa—. Ya qué. ¿Vamos a comer? Muero de hambre.

Se levantó de la mesa, anunciando que iría al tocador y traería su cartera de paso. Sora agradeció, pasando sus manos por su cabello frente al espejo de la sala y luego volteando a ver el celular. Tomó unos segundos, pero sus dedos se movían rápido sobre la pantalla.

 **Aw, espero termines pronto.**

Y luego:

 **Te extrañaré.**

 _._

 _I knew I shouldn't fall in love with her from the beginning._

 _._

El teléfono timbró tres veces antes de que la llamada fuera contestada.

 _—¿Yam…?_

—Les encantó.

 _—¿Qué? Oh wow, ¡felicidades! Eso es – ¡eso es genial!_

—Lo es, en serio yo—se detuvo, escuchando un bostezo. Volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—. Oh, no había visto la hora, es tan tarde; lo lamento mucho, ¿te desperté? Acabo de salir del estudio, no supe cuando—,

 _—No-no, ¿Yama? No importa_ —bostezó de nuevo, su voz pequeña y (no pudo evitar pensarlo), dulce—. _Les encantó, ¡cuéntame!_

—Estás durmiéndote al teléfono —dijo—. Está bien, de verdad, fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado.

 _—Ishida Yamato. Me has despertado a la_ —pausó—, _una y treinta y seis de la mañana. Si crees que me voy a ir a dormir sin el cuento entero, estás muy equivocado._

—De verdad, no es tan importante —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido no sólo por un chillido de indignación proviniendo de su auricular, sino por la rubia cabecera de su hermano menor, llegando con dos vasos de café para llevar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Así me saludas? —Takeru se quejó, ofreciendo una bebida a su hermano—. ¿Es Sora? Bien, dile que—,

—Es Mimi—Yamato lo corrigió, sintiendo un piquete en la parte trasera de su nuca, que ignoró. Takeru alzó las cejas en un movimiento casi imperceptible, y sus ojos brillaron con interés.

—Mejor aún—dijo, tomando el celular contra protestas silenciosas de su hermano y pegándolo a su oreja—. Mimi, querida —saludó—, ¿estás decente? Espero que no. Llegamos en diez minutos, viste algo cómodo.

 _—¿Yama – Takeru? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yama..._

—¡Diez minutos! —el rubio repitió, colgando la llamada. Yamato, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Celebrar —Takeru respondió, llevando el café a su boca—. Oh _vamos_ , ya está despierta. Vamos a tu apartamento y el suyo queda de camino, será divertido.

Yamato no podía negarse (Takeru jamás se lo permitiría), pero sacó su teléfono de nuevo, abriendo la conversación que no había cerrado en meses. Marcó el número, dejó que replicara dos, tres, cinco veces.

 **Supongo que estás dormida. Todo salió bien, hablamos en la mañana.**

Para su sorpresa, Mimi estaba casi lista cuando llegaron por ella. Takeru le alcanzó un espresso con chocolate que habían recogido en el camino; ella los recibió con gusto, colgándose del cuello de Yamato con un chillido que casi lo deja sordo, y luego abrazándose de Takeru.

—¿Y Sora? —preguntó, viendo a los lados—. ¿Nos ha dejado plantados?

—Dormida —Yamato contestó, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Toshiko-san ha estado enferma y ha tenido que cubrir sus horas en la escuela. Su horario está hecho un desastre.

—Sí, es una pena —Takeru dijo con impaciencia—. Pero el tiempo corre y la mañana no espera por nadie. ¡Vamos!

Terminaron en un bar no muy lejos de sus respectivos apartamentos. Era un lugar pequeño; todo era sucio, nada era nuevo y todos estaban absolutamente encantados de estar ahí. Jugaron a los dardos (donde Yamato ganó, aunque tanto Mimi como Takeru se unieron en su contra, protestando algún tipo de trampa), bebieron y, en un arrebato de coraje líquido, incluso cantaron al _karaoke_.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron al apartamento de Mimi, y podían ver el cielo esclarecer frente a sus ojos. Takeru, que en algún momento había participado en un concurso de _shots_ con un grupo de extraños, se encontraba en estado de absoluta ebriedad y fue con esfuerzo de ambos que lo llevaron hasta la puerta.

—No puedes llevarlo así —Mimi insistió, abriendo la puerta—. Estoy casi segura que estar así en público es _ilegal._

—No, suficiente se ha impuesto hoy —Yamato negó, moviendo el peso del joven a su otro brazo con poca dificultad—. Te sacamos de la cama, te llevamos a una cantina de mala muerte…

—Oh, _basta —_ Mimi rio—. ¡Fue tan divertido! Pasa, pueden quedarse ambos. Hay más que _suficiente_ espacio.

Acomodaron a Takeru en un sofá-cama y Mimi insistió en que Yamato podía dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes en vez de dormir sentado cuidando a su hermano.

—Si sucede algo, lo escucharé —le aseguró, dejando sábanas, almohadas y un antifaz en la cama, retirándose al baño, quejándose de no poder dormir en ese estado. Yamato se sentó a orilla de la cama, distraído por el sonido de la ducha y el esfuerzo de no pensar en ella ahí adentro, _desnuda_ , mientras él se encontraba en su cama, ebrio de alcohol y falta de sueño. Cuando Mimi se asomó por la puerta, con su cabello envuelto en una toalla y su rostro limpio y libre de maquillaje, Yamato apenas se movió.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo tómalo —dijo.

—Mimi, de verdad…

—Es en serio, Yamato, si me despiertas por alguna estupidez, _lo juro_ …

—Está bien, está bien… —Yamato rio, viéndola de lado—, entendido.

—Buenas noches, Yamato-kun —Mimi bostezó, girándose sin esperar una respuesta y dejándolo solo, taciturno y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Logró dormirse una vez que apagó la luz, girando su espalda a la pared que sabía, los separaba. Fallando, una vez más, en no sonreír.

 _._

 _I want to stay by your side forever._

 _._

Aún sentía los comienzos de una jaqueca pulsando en sus sienes y la base de su cráneo. Traía los lentes más oscuros que podía para evitar la luz del sol y una botella de agua en la mano izquierda. Sora abrió la puerta, lanzándose a él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él soltó un quejido al escuchar el beso que dio casi en su oído interno.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, soltándolo—. ¿Jaqueca?

—¿Tienes aspirinas? —fue su respuesta, y Sora soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Larga noche, señor estrella de rock?

—No me siento como una estrella —Yamato dijo, tragándose la pastilla sin agua—. Me siento…

—¿…estrellado?

—La comedia no es lo tuyo —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que Sora se echó a reír mientras él negaba suavemente con la cabeza—. Eso fue _terrible_ , Sora, de verdad.

—Seguiré practicando —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, dímelo _todo_.

En la secundaria, Yamato había formado parte de una banda de rock con algunos amigos. Habían alcanzado relativa popularidad, pero tras la graduación, se separaron para perseguir sus respectivas carreras universitarias. Dos años después, ya en el presente, se reunieron, y con ellos, los viejos sueños y anhelos. Llevaban alrededor de cinco meses trabajando en una pequeña colaboración, una reproducción extendida que habían logrado grabar en el estudio de un amigo de Takeru.

Sin buscarlo, sin quererlo, sin siquiera saber _cómo_ , un productor había dado con ellos, y había pedido que trabajaran en un par de sencillos para presentarlos oficialmente. La noche anterior, tras meses de negociación, habían llegado a un acuerdo formal.

—Yamato, ¡eso es increíble! —Sora dijo, abrazándolo de nuevo—. Es su oportunidad, es … estoy _realmente_ orgullosa Yama, te felicito.

Yamato tomó su mano suavemente, llevándola a sus labios por un momento.

—Gracias —murmuró contra su palma, sonriendo—. Es…surreal todo, pero creo que será bueno para nosotros.

—¿Esto significa que tendré que compartirte? —Sora alzó una ceja. La sonrisa de Yamato flaqueó un poco y frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, con la fama y la fortuna que te siguen, Akira-kun, Yukata-kun y Takashi-kun no me dejarán verte —hizo un puchero—, _más_ , de lo que ya lo hacen.

Sintió como su corazón se normalizaba y, al mismo tiempo, como una vena de culpa le pasaba por el cuello.

—Imposible —le dijo, trayéndola hacia sí por un beso—, además, mientras tanto … soy todo tuyo —su estómago gruñó y Sora tuvo que tapar su boca, sus risas escapando detrás de sus palmas.

—Tal vez después del almuerzo.

 _._

 _You're obsessed with your cell phone._

 _._

Takenouchi Toshiko era reconocida por su trabajo en el _ikebana_ y Sora, siendo su única hija y heredera, debía representarla en ocasiones en que su madre no podía presentarse. Una modesta exposición de su arte era lo que la había llevado aquel fin de semana al Lago Tazawa, en las afueras de Tokio. Los autos pasaban uno tras otro en una sucesión de colores y sonidos, dejando atrás una sensación de huida, prisa, y el olor del biodiesel. Las afueras de Tokio no eran como la ciudad, con su constante movimiento y estilo de vida apresurado; aquí las personas andaban más en bicicleta, utilizaban el autobús o autos para las distancias largas hasta la ciudad.

Habían decidido ir en tren, a pesar de la oferta de Yamato de conducir. Sora pensaba que el tiempo a solas les haría bien, que les ayudaría a _reconectar_ , como decía Mimi. Ajustó su pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza, sonriendo ante el buen clima que hacía aquella tarde.

— _Kakunodate_ —Yamato habló a su teléfono, haciendo un _hmm_ , al ver sus opciones—. Hay un restaurante a unos veinte minutos de aquí. Podríamos caminar ahí.

—Oh, pero ya estamos en la estación —Sora dijo, innecesariamente apuntando a la caseta bajo la que se refugiaban del sol.

—Creí que querías caminar y tomar fotografías —Yamato explicó, tomando su teléfono de nuevo y abriendo una conversación. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente, y la cerró al terminar. Volteó de nuevo hacia su novia, viéndola tras lentes oscuros.

—Creo que puedo esperar un rato.

—Cómo quieras —Yamato contestó, acomodándose en su asiento y pasando un brazo detrás de sus hombros. Sora se hizo hacia adelante, descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y moviendo sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aburrida. Escuchó otra notificación y vio como Yamato miraba su teléfono y sonreía sólo un poco, casi imperceptible si no fuera porque lo estaba mirando.

En diez minutos, seis notificaciones más. Incluso cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar lo miró una o dos veces más antes de guardarlo. Rascó su mejilla, dando un suspiro. Cuando volvió a sonar, Sora pretendió no escucharlo. Sacó su teléfono y abrió una conversación, presionando enviar antes de arrepentirse.

 **Creo que esto de "reconectar" no está funcionando. Ojalá estuvieras aquí.**

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

 _ **Aún es tiempo de hacer algo divertido.**_

Y luego:

 _ **¡Aw! También los extraño(k). Tomen muchas fotografías.**_

—Yamato, ven aquí.

—¿Hmm? —dijo, alzando la mirada. Sora estaba de lado, sonriendo hacia la pantalla en su celular y haciendo un signo de paz. Sobre su hombro estaba Yamato, viéndose confundido y sorprendido.

—Es para Mimi —Sora explicó, enviándola a su amiga—. Le prometí fotografías.

—Puede venir la próxima vez —Yamato dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú crees? Esta clase de lugar no es realmente su escena…

—No, pero es _Mimi_ —Yamato dijo, poniéndose de pie al ver el autobús llegar—. Ella queda bien en cualquier lugar.

Lo siguió al autobús y se sentó a lado de una ventana, viendo hacia afuera y comentando sobre el paisaje, las flores y lo brillante del lago. Cuando volteó, Yamato tenía los ojos fijos en su móvil y aquella sonrisa clandestina jugaba a aparecer en la esquina de sus labios. Sora rodó sus ojos, dando la espalda a la ventana y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, pretendiendo que tenía sueño. Sólo pudo ver el nombre un milisegundo antes de que la pantalla oscureciera.

 _Mimi_.

 _._

 _I never thought it would come to this._

 _._

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! —Mimi dijo, dando un beso en la mejilla a una muy desconcertada, ahora avergonzada, Miyako. Sus manerismos y actitudes tan airosas, extranjeras, cosmopolitas, aún la ponían nerviosa, haciéndola colapsar en risas y suspiros como una adolescente enamorada.

—Mimi-chan —dijo con cariño, cerrando la puerta—, ¡creímos que no vendrías!

—¿Y perderme una noche de chicas? —la castaña rio—. Sí, _claro_. So-ra- _chan_ —canturreó—, ¿dónde está?

Sora salió de su habitación, pasando sus dedos por su cabello recién arreglado en suaves ondas color caoba. Traía un sweater blanco y largo sobre pantalones oscuros, y unos botines color café a lado del espejo. Mimi se acercó, abrazándola, y luego dio un paso atrás para admirarla.

—Te ves _demasiado_ bien —dijo—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—Saldremos con los chicos —Miyako dijo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Creí que lo habíamos mencionado…

—Creo que no —Mimi dijo, achicando los ojos—. ¿Y qué, se supone que yo saldré así? —se apuntó a sí misma en su conjunto de vaqueros y camiseta—. No lo creo. Sora, asaltaré tu closet.

—Creo que te ves bien pero, adelante —la pelirroja dijo, colocándose un par de aretes de oro en forma de corazón, un obsequio de Yamato para su aniversario.

Diez minutos después Mimi saldría con un sweater rosa con apenas la orilla de la falda mostrándose, medias negras al muslo, y una bufanda en la mano, que tiró a su pelirroja amiga.

—Ponte eso —le dijo—. Te falta algo de color.

Sora la miraba de arriba abajo, achicando los ojos.

—¿Eso es mío? —preguntó, sospechosa—. Juro que jamás habría pensado en usarlo así…

—¿Te gusta? —Mimi brillaba, sonriente, atando un listón en su cabello como una diadema con orejas largas de conejo.

—Hasta las orejas, sí —Sora admitió—. ¿Segura que no te gustaría estudiar diseño conmigo?

—Sora- _chan_ —Mimi suspiró—, la moda es una de esas cosas con las que prefiero mantener una relación estrictamente _profesional_.

—Eso no…

—Oh, vamos ya, ¿quieren?

.

Los planes eran una película y cena, algo lo suficientemente neutral para que todos pasaran un buen rato, sin necesidad de recurrir a planes extraordinarios para aquel viernes en la noche. Sora sonrió ampliamente al ver a Takeru saludando efusivamente con la mano, y a su lado, a Yamato. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y él presionó su brazo, sonriendo.

—Te ves bien —le dijo, alzando una ceja—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Claro que no —ella respondió—, solo me arreglaba para mi novio.

—¿Tu novio? —Yamato dijo, genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Lo conozco?

—Rubio, alto, guapo...

—Tú no te ves mal tampoco, Sora —interrumpió Takeru, pasando un brazo por su hombro y riendo ante el rubor de sus mejillas, y la risa burlona de su hermano mayor. Ella se apartó, tomando a Yamato del brazo.

—¿No tienes a quién molestar?

—En realidad sí —Takeru dijo, alejándose del par—. _¡Oi, Mimi!_

Yamato alzó la vista, sus ojos cayendo en la figura de Mimi, su largo sweater rosa, sus medias oscuras … el listón con forma de orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza. Sintió que el calor le subía al rostro y tosió, cubriéndose con su mano libre para disimular el foco de su atención, esperando que no fuese una tarea difícil para el resto de la noche.

Probó no serlo, al tener que dividirla entre Sora, Daisuke y Miyako, y su hermano, quien parecía encontrarse muy cómodo a lado de Mimi, que reía abiertamente ante sus chistes. Yamato se excusó de la mesa, murmurando algo acerca del baño.

—¡Oh! —Mimi exclamó—. Es tarde, debo irme.

—¿Irte?

—¡Pero si no hemos ordenado! —Miyako y Daisuke se quejaron, simultáneamente.

—Debo irme, me están esperando —les dijo—. ¿Otro día?

Takeru se ofreció, galantemente, a acompañarla hasta la estación más cercana, a una cuadra del lugar. Mimi le aseguró que no era necesario, pero el joven Takaishi insistió que quería el ejercicio para abrir su apetito y Mimi accedió que la acompañara hasta la puerta, apenas. Justo antes de salir se sobresaltó, hacienda un gesto con la mano y sacando un objeto de su bolso, entregándolo con una sonrisa, un par de palabras más, y un beso que tiró al aire, moviendo la mano para despedirse de todos desde la puerta.

Sora la vio desaparecer por la ventana, su teléfono pegado en la oreja mientras sonreía, distraída. Cuando Yamato volvió, se sentó a lado de Sora, pasando un brazo por el respaldar de su silla.

—¿Y Mimi-chan? —preguntó.

—Tuvo que irse —Sora le contestó—, creo que tenía una cita.

—Por cierto, te dejó esto —Takeru dijo, pasándole un reloj plateado.

—Oh —Yamato dijo, pasandolo por su muñeca y cerrando el seguro con un suave _click—._ Creí que lo había perdido.

—¿Por qué tenía Mimi tu reloj? —Sora preguntó, curiosa y sorprendida.

—Debí haberlo dejado en su apartamento —Yamato contestó indiferente, aunque sintió la tensión en la base de su nuca. Sora trató de disimular su sorpresa, tomando un menú y ojeándolo sin gracia alguna.

—¿En su apartamento?

—Estábamos cerca —Takeru se apresuró a decir, intuyendo que algo no estaba del todo bien—. Quería celebrar las buenas noticias de mi hermano y a tu pobre amiga le tocó sufrir por su cercanía. Importancia geopolítica, le llaman a eso.

—Nos alcanzó la mañana y Mimi nos ofreció posada —Yamato finalmente dijo, alzando la mano para ordenar su comida—. Surgió en el momento, Sora.

—Claro —Sora dijo, moviendo sus ojos de nuevo al menú en su mano y apuntando a algo sin fijarse muy bien en qué era—. Sólo me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Para celebrar, ¿no? —rio—. Seguro la pasaron genial.

Yamato hizo un sonido indiferente, cruzando su mirada con Takeru solo un milisegundo antes de poner su brazo alrededor de Sora, una vez más. Esta vez, ella no tomó su mano.

Takeru se acercó a Yamato, una vez que se encontraba solo esperando en caja para pagar.

—No le dijiste a Sora —dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo olvidé —Yamato contestó, viendo a su hermano de reojo—. No fue a propósito.

El menor rio suavemente, ladeando su cabeza y mirándolo por un largo rato.

—Tendría más cuidado, si fuera tú.

—¿Cuidado de qué?

—Lo que sea que sientes por Mimi puede salirse de control muy fácilmente.

—¿El _qué_? —Yamato exclamó, cuadrando sus hombros y frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no es gracioso, Takeru.

—No es una broma, Yamato —aunque sonreía, pasándole un par de billetes—. Deberías hacer algo al respecto —volteó sobre su hombro, donde Sora platicaba con Daisuke y Miyako, sosteniendo su chaqueta en ambas manos—, antes que alguien se te adelante.

Sabía que había cruzado una línea, lo supo desde que se acercó a él y antes de abrir su boca. Pero sabía, también, que estaba en lo correcto. Algo sucedía con su hermano y con Mimi, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera o siquiera se diera cuenta. Pensaba que al menos ahora, Yamato podría hacer algo al respecto.

El que avisa, no traiciona.

 _._

 _If I lose everything, will I be able to live in peace?_

 _._

El olor de su esmalte se le había subido hasta la cabeza, mareándola. Mimi sopló su mano – ahora pintada de un brillante color lila, y se paró a abrir una ventana, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja.

—¿Sora? —saludó, agitando sus manos al aire—. ¿Cómo estás? Escucha, quería saber si estabas libre hoy, para…

 _—Lo lamento Mimi. No puedo salir hoy._

—Oh, ¿pero por qué no?

 _—Saldré con Yamato hoy._

—Oh, vamos Sora, se ven todos los días —Mimi se quejó, indignada de ser cambiada por el novio de su amiga, una vez más—. Seguro puedes hacer una excepción hoy…

 _—Estamos celebrando mes, ¿recuerdas?_

—Ahh, por supuesto —Mimi dijo, pateando el aire—. Claro, lo olvidé por un momento. Diviértete, ¿sí?

 _—Está bien._

—Er … okay, nos vemos Sor…

Pero la llamada ya había sido cortada. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin saber de su amiga, recibiendo siempre negativas en sus invitaciones a comer, desplantes en sus llamadas para ponerse al día. Sora aseguraba estar muy cansada, muy ocupada, demasiado distraída para habar, y Mimi no había pensado nada de ello hasta que notó que Yamato tampoco se comunicaba con ella, ni en llamadas, o mensajes, o encontrándose en la estación de tren, como tantes veces lo habían hecho. Y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, sentía que le hacía falta esa rutina tan simple en la que habían caído.

Mimi se quedó viendo su teléfono, su ceño y labios fruncidos. Buscó su nombre entre sus contactos, marcando. El teléfono replicó hasta seis veces, luego ella colgó. La siguiente vez que llamó, cayó directo al correo de voz.

 _Beep._

—¿Yamato…?

.

Lo esperó afuera del edificio donde se encontraba su estudio, en un pequeño café que pasaba desapercibido por todos, incluso por ella. Su té de jazmín tenía una fragancia exquisita, suave y relajante que lentamente dispersaba su dolor de cabeza. Salió con el vaso en mano al verlo, asegurando su gorro de lana sobre su cabello y alcanzándolo antes de que desapareciera por la esquina. Tenía su teléfono en la mano, y Mimi le marcó, solo para ver como observaba la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿No vas a tomarme la llamada?

Sus hombros se cuadraron de inmediato y prácticamente podía _ver_ los cabellos de su nuca erizarse antes de girarse sobre su talón.

—Mimi.

No preguntó _¿qué haces aquí?_ o, _¿qué quieres?_ ; solo la miró, sus ojos suavizándose frente a ella y Mimi sintió que algo aleteó en su estómago pero lo acalló con una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía que nada debía aletear por ahí.

—¿Caminamos?

Titubeó un momento y Mimi no se dio cuenta que sostenía el aliento hasta que accedió y ella sintió el oxígeno volver a sus pulmones. Había estado tan segura, tan aburrida, tan preocupada y ahora lo único que podía pensar era en cómo la había mirado y como quiso sonreír, pero terminó sólo diciendo su nombre. Y por más que quiso preguntarle por Sora, no supo cómo.

—¿Estás bien? —Yamato preguntó, viéndola de lado—. Te ves algo … distinta.

—No es nada —Mimi aseguró—, tengo mucho en la cabeza. Tú… —se detuvo, y Yamato dio dos pasos más antes de darse cuenta que ella no estaba a su lado. Se volteó, extrañado.

—¿Qué…?

—Me has estado evitando.

Cerró su boca, viéndola, incómodo, antes de ver a su alrededor.

—Mimi, no creo que…

—Y _Sora_ también —soltó de pronto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Me quieres explicar qué sucede?

—Yo … no lo sé, ¿sí? —murmuró—. Las cosas han estado un poco extrañas y – y la verdad es que no sé qué está pasando —pasó una mano por su cabello, dejándola descansar en la base de su nuca y viéndose más cansado de lo que Mimi lo había visto desde que lo conocía—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?

A su alrededor, las personas los miraban curiosamente, dando una mirada o dos al verla a ella en esa actitud tan demandante y a él, en posición defensiva. Mimi sintió vergüenza de comenzar a armar una escena en público y suspiró, moviendo una mano desinteresadamente. Él miró su reloj de muñeca – el mismo, ella notó, que había dejado en su apartamento.

—Es algo tarde, ¿sabes dónde…?

—Vamos a tu apartamento. Igual, debes arreglarte para tu cita —Mimi dijo, cruzando sus brazos, irritada.

—¿Cita? —Yamato alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué cita?

—Sora dijo que… —titubeó, sintiéndose herida de pensar en que Sora mentía para no verla—. ¿No tienen nada planeado?

Si Yamato la escuchó, no hizo señal alguna de ello. Estuvo en silencio, labios prensados juntos en una fina línea, su rostro duro. Aceleró el paso y Mimi tuvo que apresurarse para seguirlo, a punto de quejarse de que abusaba de sus largas piernas cuando se detuvo, y ella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no chocar directo contra él.

—Sabes, _sí_ tengo algo que hacer. Te acompaño a la estación si quieres, pero luego debo irme.

 _—¿Me acompañas a la estación?_ —Mimi repitió, incrédula—. _Olvídalo_ , me voy a casa.

—Mimi.

—Que te vaya bien, Yamato.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Saludos a Sora!

 _._

 _But a time bomb won't stop._

 _._

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era el rostro serio de su novio—. ¿Yamato-kun? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—P-por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo?

Yamato no se quitó sus zapatos, ni su abrigo. Apenas dejó su bajo en una esquina y se recostó en la pared, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sora, preocupada, se acercó.

—Estás evitando a Mimi —dijo, y de inmediato se detuvo, bajando su mano.

—¿Qué?

—No sólo eso, Sora, también estás mintiendo.

—¿Mimi te dijo eso? —demandó, perdiendo todo rastro de sorpresa y molestándose, mucho—. ¿Y en qué momento, si se supone que estabas en ensayo?

—Coincidimos en el tren —Yamato mintió rápidamente—. ¿También quieres llamarlos y preguntarles? —observó cómo sus mejillas se ponían coloradas de vergüenza, o rabia. Probablemente ambas, pero Yamato no iba a retroceder—. Mira, no sé qué te sucede con Mimi pero déjame fuera de esto. Es _tu_ amiga, Sora, le debes un poco más de respeto.

—No es por ella —murmuró, suavemente. Yamato se acercó, sólo un poco.

—¿Qué?

—No es por ella —Sora repitió, en voz alta—. No es por Mimi, es por ti.

—¿Por _mí_? —Sus ojos, alguna vez rubíes que irradiaban calidez y cariño, se miraban más opacos que lo usual. Yamato la miró de frente, calmo salvo por el latido errático de su corazón. «Por mí», pensó de nuevo—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —era injusto, lo sabía, pero le hacía rabiar pensar que Sora, después de tanto tiempo, no le daba nada de crédito. Quería decirle « _Yo_ he tomado la decisión de alejarme de ella, ¿no has visto, acaso?», pero se mordió la lengua porque sabía que admitirlo, sería darle la razón. Que _sí_ tenía algo por qué preocuparse.

Sora se abrazó a sí misma, viéndolo con un deje de timidez que no dejaba de fastidiarle. Como podía alguien acusar de tal cosa a su pareja y luego achicarse de ese modo, era algo que no podía comprender.

—Yo… no sé qué pasa pero Mimi siempre está ahí, de alguna manera. Sé que no es _así_ , que no lo hace a propósito pero … pero también _sé_ cómo es, y a veces pienso que tú…

—Es suficiente —Yamato la interrumpió, negando con su cabeza y alzando las manos.

—Yamato, yo…

— _Basta_ , Sora —pidió, pasando una mano por su cabello y suspirando profundamente—. Esto es absurdo, ¿te estás escuchando? No … necesito un rato, ¿sí?

Sora hizo un movimiento de querer acercarse o encogerse en sí misma y Yamato recogió sus cosas para evitar ver cualquiera de las dos. Se acercó a la puerta y titubeó un momento, viéndola sobre su hombro.

—Cuando estés lista para hablar acerca de lo que _realmente_ te molesta, lo haremos.

No se despidió, y no tomó el tren. Caminó por horas, deteniéndose sólo en dos ocasiones para comprar agua, y para buscar un lavatorio. Su reflejo se miraba peor que en la tarde, las bolsas bajo sus ojos más pronunciadas que nunca. Se tiró agua fría en el rostro, restregando para tratar de dar algo de vida a su semblante, color a sus mejillas. Desistió.

Llegó a su apartamento tarde esa noche, con un cansancio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Se preparó un baño y estuvo más tiempo ahí, en estado casi catatónico.

 _«Que te vaya bien, Yamato.»_

Se sumergió en la tina lo más que pudo, luego salió cuando el aire le faltaba más, dando grandes bocanadas y tratando de disminuir la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse y luego, al tirarse a la cama, miró el reloj. Era pasada la medianoche y aunque estaba cansado, no podía dormir.

Pensó en Sora, y su sonrisa con los labios cerrados. Su cabello suave, corto, cobre bajo la luz del sol. Pensó en el lunar que tenía en la clavícula, que disfrutaba besar. El olor a manzanas y canela de su apartamento, aroma que se impregnaba en su piel. Pensó en sus manos pequeñas, las partes suaves y las que estaban endurecidas por años de jugar tenis. Su cintura corta, la curva de sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, y la manera en que reía cuando decía su nombre.

Su mano bajó a su pantalón, moviendo sin prisa el elástico y envolviéndose alrededor de sí mismo. Sora, viéndolo de lado, Sora, sobre él, sus senos rebotando suavemente … su piel blanca y cremosa, cabellos largos, esa media sonrisa y el hoyuelo de su mejilla, sus ojos color miel y su boca abriéndose para suspirar su nombre.

Se vino antes de comprender qué había pasado y cuando abrió los ojos fue con una mezcla de satisfacción y confusión. Fue al baño, deshaciéndose de la evidencia de lo que había sucedido. Incluso cambió sus sábanas, pero aún podía oler la vainilla de su piel, el aroma dulce de su cabello. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar el peso de sus suaves senos blancos en su mano, el calor de sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mimi se había colado bajo su piel, cuando él apenas había rozado la punta de sus dedos. Jamás imaginó que, sin tocarlo, lo haría suyo; que sin ser suya, en sus sueños pertenecía a él.

 _._

 _All the sins, the wounds and the tainted feelings._

 _._

Recibió su llamada tarde, dos noches después de la última vez que lo vio. Pensó en no contestar, en mandarlo todo al carajo porque ella no tenía por qué sentirse así. Sora no le había escrito, y Mimi era muy orgullosa para soportar otro rechazo. Sus últimas dos llamadas cayeron directo al correo de voz, y sus mensajes ni siquiera fueron vistos. Yamato tenía la culpa de eso, estaba segura, pero tampoco le llamó para reclamarle.

Contestó, cansada, tirada en cama con el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y el teléfono en la otra mano.

—Es tarde, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

 _—Lo sé._

Hubo silencio por uno, dos, cinco minutos. Alejó el teléfono para verlo, pero la llamada seguía ahí, podía escucharlo respirando y por un momento, temió por los nervios que le causaba escuchar ese silencio tan frío.

—¿Yama? —preguntó, su voz minúscula en comparación—. ¿Estás bien?

Suspiró esta vez, soltando una risa corta y seca, sin gracia alguna.

 _—No lo creo_ —contestó—. _No lo sé, quisiera disculparme contigo. Y hablar, si es posible. ¿Puedo verte?_

—¿Qué, hoy? —Mimi preguntó, nerviosa.

 _—Sé que es tarde, si prefieres…_

—No, oye … ahh, no importa —concedió al final—. Sólo dame unos minutos para vestirme y dime dónde ir.

 _—No, er, puedo-puedo llegar a tu apartamento, si quieres._

—¿Estás afuera, cierto? —Mimi preguntó en una voz fría y seca. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la sala, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Yamato estaba con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. La miró de arriba abajo, casi sonriendo al estado de sus pijamas y la trenza larga de su cabello. Sacó su mano del bolsillo y saludó.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras que sí.

—Eres un cínico —Mimi dijo, haciendo una mueca y colgando la llamada. El chico no se inmutó, guardando su móvil y entrando por el espacio que Mimi dejaba. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Mimi pasó a su lado, directo hacia su cocina y el corazón de su hogar—. ¿Café o té?

—Café —Yamato contestó, quitando sus zapatos y siguiéndola. Se sentó en un banco del desayunador, viéndola preparar la infusión. Sus dedos largos y delgados midiendo con cuidado e imaginó, no por primera vez, lo que se sentiría que pasaran por su cabello, nuca y hombros.

—Puedes hablar —Mimi dijo.

—¿No prefieres esperar el café?

—No te hará más tolerable, si eso piensas.

—Creo que podrías sorprenderte.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Mimi exclamó, alzando un poco su voz y poniendo una mano sobre su cadera una vez que encendió su cafetera—. No pretendamos que somos la clase de amigos que se visitan a altas horas de la noche a intercambiar cordialidades.

—No —Yamato asintió—, supongo que no. Pero tampoco sé qué clase de amigos somos.

Mimi se sintió helada, como una vez que salió de la casa recién duchada para ver la primera nevada del año. Las gotas casi se habían congelado en su cabello, su espalda, su rostro y la punta de su nariz.

—No juegues, ¿quieres?

Quiso decirle que no estaba jugando, que era una pregunta seria, pero desistió. Puso una palma sobre el desayunador, sintiendo el frío mármol bajo sus dedos, que se sentían quemar.

—No la he visto en tres días —dijo suavemente, deslizando su mirada azulada hacia ella, quien lo miraba con curiosidad, pero distante—. Ni hemos hablado, tampoco.

—¿Por qué no? —Mimi preguntó, sintiéndose mal por no haber insistido, por no llamarla más, por no estar ahí para ella pero, más que nada, por la manera en la que su corazón se saltó un par de latidos y pareció llegarle al cuello.

—Parece estar celosa de ti —Yamato dijo, observándola con cuidado, lo suficiente para percibir el pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió—. No lo hemos hablado del todo pero, creo que por eso te ha estado evitando.

Mimi se dio la vuelta, estirando un brazo para sacar dos tazas redondas, enanas y color rosa. Las puso sobre el desayunador con un sordo choque de cerámica y piedra.

—Ella te pidió…

—¿Que me alejara? —suplió—. No, ese fui yo —hubo silencio hasta que la cafetera pitó, y él hizo un movimiento torpe hacia ella. Mimi pareció reaccionar, volteando para apagarla y sirviendo ambas tazas con una lentitud impresionante.

—No entiendo —dijo, poniéndola sobre una superficie de madera y sacando dos cubos de azúcar para su café. Yamato no tomó ninguno—. No sé por qué vienes hasta aquí a decirme que ninguno de los dos quiere verme —alzó las cejas—. Algo melodramático, ¿no crees?

—No dije que no quería verte —Yamato dijo con cuidado, tomando un sorbo del café. Era fuerte, con un aroma intoxicante y atrapante. Mimi no creía en el café instantáneo, y eso era algo que personalmente agradecía. Se encontró con su mirada y tragó, su cuerpo reaccionando positivamente ante el calor de su bebida—. Es … complicado.

—Seguro —Mimi dijo, irritada.

—¿Podrías no – no ser tan sarcástica? Lo _es_ Mimi.

—Oye, _mi mejor amiga_ no me habla, su novio, que _también_ es mi amigo, o al menos, eso _creí,_ tampoco. ¿Cómo puedes tú estar en una peor situación que yo? A ver, dime.

Salió de la cocina molesta y Yamato no pudo hacer más que terminar su café y esperar unos minutos antes de seguirla. Sentía su cabeza pulsar en sus sienes, y creía muy posible colapsar de ansiedad. Todo este asunto era estúpido, y tal vez si Takeru nunca hubiese dicho nada…

La encontró sentada en su sofá, sus piernas dobladas delicadamente, su trenza cayendo con gracia sobre su hombro. El café estaba abandonado en la mesa y tenía una mano sobre sus ojos. Podía ver su labio inferior temblar. Con mucho esfuerzo, se agachó frente a ella, viéndola.

—Mimi.

—Déjame, ¿quieres?

—No puedo.

Ella sollozó. Yamato tomó su mano, la alejó de su rostro y ella trató de que la soltara, alzando su barbilla y viendo hacia otro lado pero sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban encendidas y, donde sus dedos aprisionaban su muñeca, la sentía arder.

—Traté de alejarme de ti y enfocarme en mi música, mi trabajo, en … en ella. Pero creo que es muy tarde para eso.

Mimi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus labios firmemente cerrados. No quería parpadear, hablar, temiendo que cualquier movimiento o minúsculo ruido haría del momento una realidad. Porque había pasado mucho tiempo fantaseando que eso sucedía, que Sora se daba cuenta que amaba a alguien más, que Yamato era libre y suyo.

—No —dijo, negando—. Yamato, si sigues…

La soltó, presionando el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados. Se deslizó, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su espalda en el mueble en que ella estaba sentada.

—Si pudiera, pararía.

La sintió deslizarse junto a él, su aroma tan suave y dulce como lo había imaginado. Su mano buscó la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron, como si siempre supieron cómo hacerlo. Mimi se acercó a él, puso un suave beso en su hombro y Yamato presionó sus dedos.

— _No quiero._

 _._

 _I want to take everything, even if it's a sin._

 _._

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, fue como si una avalancha hubiese llegado con ella. Se disculparon, ambos. Ella lloró de alivio, trabándose en disculpas torpes y promesas que no sabría cumplir.

 _«Debí confiar en ti.»_

 _«Lo lamento mucho.»_

 _«Te amo.»_

Verla en sus brazos le recordó lo mucho que habían pasado juntos, el cariño y la comprensión que los había unido desde un principio. Sora besaba su rostro, sus labios, sus manos y él la detuvo, besó sus dedos y la llevó a su habitación, donde se perdería en su rostro, su pelo y su cuerpo hasta que volviera a ser suyo.

La amaba, pero quería más.

Pensaba en lo fácil que era acercarse, besar sus labios, enredar sus piernas con las de ella y volver a hacerla suya. Y luego recordaba a Mimi, y cuánto tiempo pasaba para que siquiera se atreviera a tocar su mano, acariciar su mejilla, besar la punta de sus dedos. No había besos apasionados, desorden de manos y labios y pies; apenas dos veces había besado su hombro, alguna vez se había dejado recostar en su pecho.

Pero la quería, quería más.

Es difícil recoger flores cuando se tienen las manos llenas.

Yamato lo sabía muy bien.

 _._

 _I act as if I didn't notice that and laugh._

 _._

Fue como si todos decidieran pretender que nada estaba sucediendo. Mimi y Sora se contentaron, salían como si nada. Cuando Yamato coincidía con ellas, Mimi hacía lo posible por no ponerse en medio y ellos insistían en incluirla en sus conversaciones y salidas. Reían, tomaban fotografías, disfrutaban de la atención del otro, aunque fuera periférica apenas. Luego Mimi se despedía con un abrazo, un beso muy cerca de los labios, una mirada fugaz sobre su hombro. Yamato sonreía, unos segundos más de lo debido. Sora pretendía no mirar.

Había algo, pero no sabía cómo traerlo a la conversación. Yamato era _suyo_ , lo sabía. Sin embargo … había una parte de él, que ya no podía alcanzar.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No-uh —rio—. Sólo recordaba algo.

Él, viéndola reír, sentía que se enamoraba de nuevo. Sora nunca era más hermosa que cuando lo miraba así, con ojos claros y brillantes.

A veces, deseaba que nunca lo volviera a ver igual.

 _._

 _I wonder why I cannot be the one for you._

 _._

Estaba recostado en el sofá, hojas de partitura sobre su mano. Ella lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala, abrazando un cojín. Algunos días, sólo verlo así era suficiente para ella, y para él. Algunos otros se sentaban juntos, murmurando palabras que jamás se atreverían a decir en voz alta. En alguna ocasión Mimi se dormía a su lado, y él no se iba hasta que despertaba. Esas eran, sin duda, sus favoritas.

—¿Crees que me vea bien con el cabello corto?

Yamato alzó la mirada hacia ella; pretendió pensarlo un poco, luego sonrió.

—Creo que te verías bien de cualquier modo, Mimi.

Mimi jugueteaba con sus cabellos, enrollándolos alrededor de sus dedos. Al soltarlos, rebotaban juguetonamente y ella lo miró de soslayo.

—Tal vez te guste más, así.

Bajó sus papeles, su sonrisa desapareciendo por completo.

—Mimi…

Ella se dio la vuelta, enfrentando el sofá y evitando que su voz se rompiera al hablar.

—Tengo sueño.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y se rehusó a abrir los ojos. A veces lo quería tanto que sentía que dolía. Esos eran los peores momentos.

 _._

 _Why do you force yourself to smile?_

 _._

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo frente a su apartamento, esperándola.

—Hey —lo saludó—, creí que trabajabas hasta tarde hoy.

Yamato tomó sus bolsas de compras para que ella abriera la puerta, llevándolas a la cocina.

—No puedo concentrarme —confesó—. Es uno de esos días, nada más.

Sora lo abrazó por detrás, apretándose contra él. Yamato dejó de sacar las cosas para tomar su mano, devolver el gesto.

—Me gusta cuando vienes a mí en esos días —murmuró.

Él pretendió no oírla. Se agachó para besar sus labios y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—¿Hacemos la cena?

 _«Al menos lo intenta»,_ pensó.

—Sólo ayúdame a guardar esto, ¿quieres?

 _._

 _But I cannot sleep at all, and the dawn breaks again._

 _._

Yamato no había vuelto a llegar tarde por la noche, no desde la primera vez. Y no la había visitado desde la tarde en que Mimi le pidió no tan sutilmente, que se fuera. Pero estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, y ella no pudo negar lo que verlo así causaba en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba verte —Yamato dijo, viéndola apoyada contra la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su vestido de pijama corto, flojo, como si fuera una camiseta suya y trató de ver hacia otro lado para no desconcentrarse.

—¿Qué, Sora estaba dormida de nuevo? —preguntó, y supo antes de terminar que había cometido un error. Los ojos de Yamato eran azules, cristalinos y profundos; más de alguna vez se había sentido ahogar en ellos. Pero ahora se oscurecieron, un _flash_ y lo tenía en frente, pálido.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —preguntó, nunca alzando la voz.

—No tengo razón de pensar algo distinto —Mimi se defendió, tragando con dificultad.

La discusión comenzó antes de que pudieran detenerla. Él se acercó, dio dos pasos para alcanzarla, _tocarla_ de alguna manera pero Mimi arrebató sus brazos y los alzó hacia él. El golpe que esperaba nunca llegó; en vez de eso, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, jalándolo y callándolo con un beso violento. Aún ardiendo de enojo, le contestó quitándole la coleta, soltando sus largos cabellos y hundiendo sus manos en ellos, mordiendo su labio. Cuando ella comenzó a aflojar la hebilla de sus pantalones, él la empujo contra la pared, casi arrancando sus pantaletas. No le importó que sus pantalones estuvieran aún alrededor de sus tobillos porque estaba tan ardiente, apretada y _mojada_ para él.

Entraba y salía de ella con tanta urgencia que por un momento, temió lastimarla. Trató de detenerse, pero cuando disminuyó la intensidad Mimi se quejó, hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda. La acercó a él, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura como sólo había soñado tantas veces, gimiendo al sentirla estrecharse a su alrededor. Sus besos eran torpes porque trataba de no perder el ritmo, no dejarla caer, no perderse en escucharla decir su nombre _«Yamato, Yamato, Yamato»_ , una y otra vez, como un mantra.

Quiso prolongarlo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de deslizarse fuera una vez que ella se vino, soltando su nombre una vez más. La besó de nuevo, porque no quería que tuviera tiempo de pensar, de preguntar, de decir nada más, y la llevó a su habitación, donde la haría suya una vez más.

Estaban recostados en la cama, respirando erráticamente. Mimi miraba el techo, su boca entreabierta y él la miraba a ella, trazando cada curva de su cuerpo con sus ojos. En todo el tiempo que la miró, Mimi nunca se sonrojó, ni se movió para cubrir su pecho desnudo, algo que inmediatamente clasificó como inherentemente Mimi.

—La primera vez que pensé en ti así —Yamato comenzó, sin saber por qué—, fue el día que me buscaste en el estudio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mimi lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas, parpadeando lentamente.

—Te ofreciste acompañarme a la estación —sus labios temblaron y sonrió a medias—, _mh-hm_.

—Tras la pelea, caminé por media ciudad, tratando de no venir aquí. No creí que sería tanto, pero horas después, aunque estaba agotado, aunque no quería pensar en nada, no podía dormir. Pensé … que me ayudaría, pero en algún momento de mi fantasía, la reemplazaste tú —se acercó a ella, besando su hombro como antes solían hacer—. Desde entonces, has sido sólo tú, _mon soleil_.

Mimi acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, moviendo su dorado cabello de su rostro. Yamato se volteó, besando su palma abierta.

—Algunas noches sé que me perteneces —Mimi dijo suavemente, acercándose para besarlo de lleno en la boca—. Hoy, por ejemplo, eres mío.

—Siempre lo soy —murmuró, perdido, como un hombre ahogándose.

—No —Mimi insistió—, pero por ahora, es suficiente.

Tal vez volvieron a hacer el amor, o tal vez lo soñó. Pero Yamato se durmió, sintiéndose más completo que nunca. Esta vez, fue Mimi quién lo esperó.

 _._

 _"We should not see each other anymore", I want to bring it up._

 _._

Aunque Miyako insistía en que lo dejara, Sora sabía que no podía hacerlo. No habían tocado el tema y esperaba que, al no enfrentarlo, él solo se iría. Pero los días pasaban y Yamato era cada vez más frío, más distante. Cuando estaban juntos y se besaban, a veces se preguntaba si pensaba en alguien más. Cuando hacían el amor y él la miraba, y murmuraba su nombre, se preguntaba cuánto lo pensaría para no decir el de alguien más. Y cuando miraba a Mimi, no sabía si reír o llorar.

Llegó a su apartamento y lo encontró lavando platos, despeinado, recién salido de la ducha. Tuvo que detenerse de mirar a su alrededor, buscar señal de que _ella_ había estado ahí pero no encontró nada a simple vista y el solo pensar que la había ocultado le provocaba ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—No te esperaba —se disculpó, secando sus manos—. Ojalá hubieras llamado.

—Te ayudo a limpiar si quieres.

—No es necesario, ya terminé.

—En ese caso… —se acercó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándolo, pasando sus dientes por sus labios.

— _¡Oh!_ —Yamato le correspondió rápidamente, pero cuando sus manos quisieron bajar por su pantalón, él la detuvo.

—Espera —dijo, casi riendo.

—No quiero —Sora murmuró, más insistente. Yamato puso ambas manos en su rostro y la besó en los labios, suave pero profundo.

—Sora… —dijo, cuando sintió su mano de nuevo entre sus piernas y esta vez, tomó toda su voluntad para detenerla, sacando su muñeca con toda la delicadeza posible—. ¿Qué pasa?

Se detuvo, su sonrisa plástica en su rostro.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

Yamato sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado, directo en la cara. Abrió sus ojos, sus labios apretados, evitando decir cualquier estupidez que pudiera empeorarlo, pero sabía que su silencio, otorgaba. Sora tragó con dificultad y aunque sus labios parecían estar estirados en una sonrisa, podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— _Sora…_

—Eres un _cínico_ —le dijo finalmente—. ¿Mi mejor amiga, Yamato?

—No es tan sencillo —Yamato dijo finalmente—. Tienes que…

—No _tengo_ que hacer nada —Sora finalmente dijo, negando furiosamente y recogiendo su bolso. Su mano temblaba, y pensaba que, si se acercaba, no respondía por lo que pudiera hacer.

—Sora.

Se detuvo en la puerta, sonriendo sobre su hombro—. Ni siquiera te arrepientes, ¿cierto? —un sollozo la detuvo, pero limpió sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta, tratando de no romper en llanto al notar que él seguía sin moverse—. Al menos no te estás disculpando … eso sería lo _peor_.

 _._

 _I should not have let him meet her._

 _._

Desde que vio su nombre en la pantalla, supo que algo estaba mal. Mimi se vistió modestamente, atando su cabello con un listón azul y usando un cardigan rojo sobre su blusa celeste, pantalones blancos y zapatillas de cordones con puntos. Sora usaba un vestido amarillo con unas zapatillas blancas que Mimi le había regalado para su cumpleaños anterior.

—Hola —saludó, tratando de sonar feliz. Sora le ofreció una fría sonrisa, invitándola a sentarse frente a ella. Era un café de tamaño medio, lejos de donde solían ir. Mimi había cambiado de tren tres veces y caminado dos cuadras para llegar a él. Estaban sentadas en las mesas de afuera, aprovechando el clima cálido y el aire fresco.

—Ordené por ti, espero no te moleste.

—Oh no, gracias. Me encanta el té frío.

—Lo sé —Sora dijo—. Casi tanto como Yamato, ¿no?

— _¡Sora!_ —Mimi exclamó, casi ahogándose con su bebida. La pelirroja le alcanzó una servilleta, pasando su mano por su rostro y esperando que su amiga se recuperara. Mimi, por otro lado, sentía que _quería_ ahogarse, si acaso solo para evitar contestarle.

—Lo lamento —Sora se disculpó, sus mejillas rosadas—. Pensé que si te confrontaba al respecto yo podría – yo sabría… —se detuvo, tomando aire y ocultando un hipido en un trago de su bebida—. No sé qué estaba pensando.

Mimi movía nerviosamente su pajilla, sintiendo la culpa golpearla como lo había hecho cada vez que recordaba esa noche.

—Yo no puedo imaginar…

—No —Sora dijo, asintiendo—. No _puedes_.

—No fue mi intención —Mimi continuó, subiendo su mirada y tratando de evitar llorar—. Yo _nunca_ pensé, nunca quise… —rio, porque era divertido, ¿no, encontrarse en esa situación?—. Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es enojarme contigo? —Sora preguntó, y parecía tan pequeña, tan dolida que Mimi lo sintió más punzante que cualquier grosería que pudo haberle dicho—. _Quiero_ enojarme Mimi, te juro que _quisiera_ rabiar contra ti, y gritarte y pedirte que salgas de mi vida, pero no _puedo_.

Mimi asentía, sintiéndose como una niña siendo regañada, como cuando hacía algo mal y su padre le decía «no estoy molesto Mimi, estoy decepcionado», y cómo aquello dolía mil veces más.

—Creí que no era nada, ¿sabes? Un enamoramiento inofensivo, algo pequeño, fácil de poner a un lado —soltó una pequeña risa, irónica—. No pensé que _yo_ era más fácil de poner a un lado.

—No lo eres —Mimi murmuró—. Él te ama.

—Me ama, pero está enamorado de ti —Sora terminó.

El mesero se acercó, y ambas ordenaron sin siquiera ver el menú. En el silencio de esos segundos, Mimi trataba de no marearse, pero sentía su cabeza hecha un desastre.

 _«Me ama, pero está enamorado de ti.»_

—Ni siquiera se disculpó —Sora dijo, moviendo su ensalada—. Y no lo intentes, tú tampoco te arrepientes, creo —llevó su mano a su frente, y Mimi sintió deseos de gritar, o llorar, o vomitar, pero se quedó sentada, masticando una y otra vez una hoja de lechuga—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan…? —no quiso terminar la pregunta.

—¿No deberías preguntarle a él? —Mimi finalmente dijo, alzando su mirada. Sora la encaró de frente; su labio temblaba.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti.

—Sólo fue esa vez.

—Puedes decírmelo, Mimi —Sora continuó—. Dos, tres veces, quince veces … es lo mismo, ¿no?

—Sólo fue _esa_ vez, Sora.

—¿Él lo inició, o cómo…?

—Ambos intentamos evitarlo, si te sirve de algo —Mimi contestó secamente.

—No me sirve de nada.

—Entonces no deberías preguntar —su voz había perdido todo rastro de arrepentimiento, dejando un tono resentido, guardado, frío. Sora evitó verla, dando un bocado a su comida a pesar de que sentía la lengua llena de arena y la garganta a punto de cerrarse.

—Pregunto porque lo amo —dijo, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta—. Porque me _duele_. Porque no lo quiero perder.

Mimi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar a eso.

—¿Crees que tú lo amas así? —Sora continuó—. Si me dices que _sí_ , Mimi, juro que no te culparé.

—No, no lo creo —la castaña contestó tras un rato.

—¿Crees que _él_ te ama, así?

El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grueso, y Mimi sabía que faltaba poco para hacerla llorar—. No —le dijo, muy suavemente.

—Es el amor de mi vida —Sora dijo, pero Mimi negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—No lo es —murmuró.

— _Sí —_ Sora insistió—, lo es.

—Si lo fuera, la elección sería fácil, ¿no crees?

Tomó su té, todo el vaso. Sentía la garganta seca y dolía con las ganas de gritar.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo, sacando unos billetes de su bolsa y dejándolos en la mesa—. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, y espero que sepas que realmente no tuve nunca la intención de lastimarte.

Sora movió una mano, apoyando su frente en la otra. Las lágrimas caían pero por más que quisiera hacerlo, Mimi no se acercó.

—¿Lo seguirás viendo? —seguía con la cabeza en su mano, ocultando su mirada. Mimi guardó silencio, apenas jugueteando nerviosa con el tirante de su bolso—. ¿Por qué, si sabes – si sabes que me _ama_?

—Para mí, es suficiente —contestó tras unos segundos—. No necesito más.

Sora la miró, ojos abiertos como platos mientras se alejaba. Pidió la cuenta y se fue al tocador a retocar su maquillaje.

El mensaje de texto llegó antes de que Mimi llegara a la estación.

 _ **¿Hasta cuándo?**_

 _._

 _I cannot find the answer and keep wandering about._

 _._

A veces imaginaba que nada había sucedido. Que tan fugaz como había llegado, se había ido. Imaginaba los mismos meses pasar, sin su presencia constante. Sin su risa, el olor de su cabello, el hoyuelo de su mejilla. Las noches que pasó ebrio de ella pasaron en vez con Sora, donde él pedía _más, más, más_ y ella se lo daba.

Llegó a soñar, en algún momento, que nunca conoció a Sora. Que la vio de lejos en la cafetería, que nunca se sentaron juntos en aquel partido de fútbol. Que nunca le pidió que le ayudara a practicar su revés.

Ambas existencias eran una pesadilla.

 _._

 _I don't want to hurt her._

 _._

Sora accedió a verlo una semana después de su pelea. Estaba nervioso, con las palmas sudando, cuando ella abrió la puerta del apartamento que había sido un segundo hogar para él durante casi dos años.

Había arreglado la sala de una manera distinta, nada estaba en el lugar que lo recordaba. En una esquina, donde Sora practicaba su _ikebana_ cuando estaba en casa, había un arreglo a medio terminar. Trató de no sonreír ante la familiaridad del momento, dándose vuelta para encontrarla de frente.

En todo el tiempo que habían salido, Yamato siempre supo que su novia era una joven muy atractiva. Era una atleta natural, era cierto, pero sabía que su encanto estaba en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la habilidad de hacerte sentir mejor con verte a los ojos y tocar tu hombro. Era, inicialmente, lo que lo atrajo a él.

A pesar de su obvio atractivo físico, Yamato no era una persona tan superficial. Había salido con otras mujeres, antes que ella. Algunas incluso más hermosas, aunque al día de hoy no podía recordar ninguno de sus rostros sin esforzarse. Sora se miraba bien, si acaso algo cansada. No quería decirlo, temiendo que lo tomara mal.

—Gracias por verme —le dijo finalmente, cuando Sora se sentó.

—Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar —ella dijo—. Asumo que tú también.

—Pero viste a Mimi —él le reprochó—. ¿A ella sí querías verla?

— _Querer_ , Yamato, no es la palabra que utilizaría —él asintió, resistiendo la urgencia de salir a defenderla.

—Nunca te ofrecí una disculpa. Debí hacerlo.

—No quiero tus disculpas —Sora dijo—. No puedo hacer nada con un «lo siento».

—De todas formas, lo siento.

—Estás enamorado de ella.

La admisión fue recibida con un silencio largo e incómodo en el que ninguno se movió.

—No lo noté —dijo, y su voz se había reducido un barítono más bajo—. Para cuando lo supe, era demasiado tarde. Se había metido en mis costillas, sin preguntarme si podía entrar.

Sora tomó un par de ramitas de lavanda, poniéndolas con cuidado en el jarrón largo que había estado utilizando.

—Muy romántico —dijo.

—No fue su culpa, Sora.

—No, fue _tuya_ —finalmente dijo, dejando caer las ramas al piso—. Y aun así … aun así no lo has dejado atrás.

—Te amo a ti. Eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Me amas? —Sora repitió—. Me amas, pero estás enamorado de Mimi —voló hacia él, prácticamente, poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Yamato ignoró la presión tras sus ojos, abrazándola como lo haría en cualquier ocasión, apretándola a su cuerpo, besando su cabello, su sien, su mejilla y finalmente, sus labios.

—Te amo a ti, te amo —susurró—. Nunca quise lastimarte.

—No quiero lastimarla a ella, tampoco —Sora sollozó—. Nunca quise, Yamato, pero tú…

—No es tu culpa —la abrazó con más fuerza—. Nada de esto fue tu culpa, sólo, dame tiempo para arreglarlo.

No le dijo que volvería por ella, y Sora no preguntó. Tampoco le dijo que iría a por Mimi, aunque ella lo asumió. Yamato sólo podía prometer que lo arreglaría, y esperar poder hacerlo.

 _«Estás enamorado de ella.»_

 _._

 _I wish I had not met you on that day._

 _._

Aún si no la hubiera llamado ese día, Mimi habría ido por él. Su apartamento era tal como lo recordaba: limpio, sencillo, elegante sin dejar de ser práctico. Yamato se miraba mejor que la última vez que se vieron, y Mimi se alegró por ello.

— _Hello, stranger_ —le dijo—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

No hablaron mucho esa noche.

Cuando se acercaron, fue como si sus cuerpos actuaran por sí solos. Sabían dónde besar, cómo tocar, cuando seguir y nunca parar. Mimi se permitió soñar por un momento, que estaban juntos, que Sora no estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, que quererlo – que _querer_ amarlo, no estaba mal.

Sus manos calentaban piel de sólo tocarla, y los dedos de Yamato, largos, delgados, talentosos dedos de un músico, jugaban a recorrer su espalda. La piel de Mimi se le hacía una delicia, era como miel y leche; ambrosía.

 _«Ambroisie»,_ murmuró, más de una vez aquella noche.

Su cabello largo y piel cremosa lo llamaban, y junto a las dos pepitas de oro que eran sus ojos, supo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de evitarla. Besó su boca, el hoyuelo de su sonrisa, la curva de su nuca y los huesos de su clavícula. Besó sus senos, su ombligo, la esquina de su cadera y la parte de atrás de su rodilla. Besó sus muslos y esa noche, le besó hasta el alma.

El estupor post-coito que lo acobijaba era como el zumbido de una abeja; somnoliento, Yamato repasaba sus curvas con el cuidado que sus años de formación musical le habían dado.

—Me gustaría haberte conocido en otra vida —Mimi le dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está vida no es suficiente, para ti?

—En esta vida no eres mío —ella contestó, mordiendo su labio como si quisiera no reír o llorar—. No siempre, al menos.

—Mimi…

— _Shh, it's okay_ —dijo, tomando su meñique y alzando el suyo—. No se rompe, Yama. Se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca romper.

Ella durmió contra su pecho esa noche. Yamato podía ver la luna distante desde su ventana, sonriendo sobre la ciudad. Se durmió pensando en sus palabras y soñando que el hilo no era más un hilo, sino una soga al cuello.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo en su cama.

 _._

 _No matter where I am, I cannot heal the wounds._

 _._

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo, y sus más sinceras disculpas.

—Te _amo_ —Sora le dijo—. No tienes que irte, yo … yo te _necesito_.

—No me necesitas. Y yo también te amo, _mucho_.

—No, no entiendes —sollozó—. Yo puedo, es decir, _¡no quiero…!_

—No seas _tonta_ , Sora —Mimi le regañó, sus ojos brillando con las ganas de llorar—. Nos veremos pronto —agachó la cabeza, moviendo su pie nerviosamente—. Me he portado fatal contigo, y espero no seguirte causando daño.

—Mimi, esto … nunca quise que te fueras. Pensé que podíamos superarlo, yo…

—Pueden superarlo, sí —Mimi dijo—, si me voy.

—¡Mimi!

Pero Mimi sólo jugó con sus pulgares, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Se bajó sus lentes oscuros y alzó la barbilla, un poco menos segura de lo normal.

—No le digas nada, ¿sí? Dile que sólo me fui. Que no quiero saber nada de él, ni de ti. Dile lo que quieras.

Sora se lanzó a sus brazos, y la castaña no pudo evitar llorar, sólo un poco.

—Espero que me perdones, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

 _._

 _A knife of time makes more wounds._

 _._

Si era honesta consigo misma, ella también pensaba que la única manera de superar todo y salir adelante era que se fuera. No obstante su ausencia pesó, fría y notable durante las primeras semanas. Yamato nunca preguntó por ella, aunque Sora sabía que moría por hacerlo. Lo supo desde la noche que llegó a su apartamento, sus ojos opacos y con ojeras pronunciadas, los nudillos de sus manos crudos y maltratados.

Hubo pocas disculpas, y menos explicaciones. La rutina de casi tres años los alcanzó y fue fácil, volver a los roles que habían desempeñado tan bien por todo ese tiempo. Y aunque crecieron juntos, sus intereses fueron, finalmente, lo que los separó. Sora estaba completamente comprometida a ser el siguiente _iemoto_ de su familia; sus aspiraciones de ser diseñadora también ocupaban mucho de su tiempo. El proyecto de Yamato y su banda se alargó, para bien. Su álbum había sido un éxito y se encontraban en negociaciones para firmar con una disquera reconocida; era él quien había pedido tiempo para pensarlo antes de aceptar.

Cuando Sora le dijo que quería terminar con él, no se sorprendió. De alguna manera, siempre lo había sabido. No hablaban de Mimi ni de lo que había sucedido con ella, pero ambos recordaban sus palabras y ambos sabían que, aunque quizás había sido ingenua en muchas cosas, no se había equivocado con ninguno de los dos. La idea era reconfortante y repugnante, a la vez.

 _«Si fuera el amor de tu vida, la elección sería fácil.»_

Los términos fueron relativamente amigables y ciertamente civilizados. Sora incluso lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas del apartamento, y compartieron té una última vez, como amantes, amigos, conocidos. Al final, quizás como extraños.

—En verdad lo lamento, ¿sabes? —Sora dijo, tras meses de no tocar el tema—. Nunca pensé que … algo así sucedería —su sonrisa era triste, pero no insincera—. No a nosotros, al menos.

 _«No se rompe, Yama. Se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca romper.»_

—De no haberla conocido por ti, igual creo que la habría amado.

Sora estuvo callada un momento, removiendo el té en sus manos. Había pasado suficiente tiempo para que lo analizara y aunque aquello era un amargo recuerdo, ya no dolía como lo hacía meses atrás. Su partida había sido tanto el veneno como el antídoto, y Sora sabía que estaba mucho mejor.

—Creo que nunca te he escuchado decirlo antes.

—¿Qué la amo? —Yamato rio, pero sonaba mal incluso a sus oídos—. Parece inútil pretender que no lo hago, a este punto. Tal vez no importa. Probablemente no la volveré a ver.

 _«Hoy, es suficiente.»_

—Volverá.

—Tal vez.

—Volverá—Sora dijo de nuevo—. _Por ti._

 _._

 _I love you._

 _._

La estación estaba llena de personas subiendo y bajando de distintos trenes. Él, sentado en una silla plástica con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de llegadas, sobre la línea Tokaido viniendo de Nagoya, esperando por Takeru. Tenía unas partituras en mano, las últimas canciones en las que había estado trabajando con sus colegas. Tras la partida de Sora, parecía inútil no perseguir el único sueño que le quedaba.

Era como un sexto sentido.

Su cuerpo, sin su consentimiento, se anticipaba a su presencia. Con la mirada fija en sus notas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer hasta la base de su espina al más leve indicio de su aroma, una intoxicante mezcla de anís, violetas y almizcle que se quedaría horas tras su partida. Alzó el rostro, encontrándose con su mirada y sonrió la más leve de las sonrisas.

— _Hello, stranger_ —le dijo, con una voz tan suave que parecía acariciar su mejilla. Yamato asintió, torciendo la boca en un gesto que no era una sonrisa, aunque era remarcablemente como una.

—Hola —tomó un poco de aire, respirando su aroma dulce—. Me gusta tu cabello.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jugueteando con las puntas de sus hermosos caireles color canela, que apenas le rozaban los hombros.

—¿Sí? Estoy pensando en dejarlo crecer.

Yamato negó suavemente, sintiendo que en su pecho, el corazón le volvía a latir.

 _Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de elegir._


End file.
